


Tickety Tock

by Scarlettmistress



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, OT4, Sleepy Cuddles, The feels, Time Travel, Tord needs more sleep, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettmistress/pseuds/Scarlettmistress
Summary: Everyone in this complex has a power. Edd knows this as he moves,but the power you will learn in time.





	1. first time there (intro)

Edd hates time. Always has. It's always rushing people or dragging them along as the clock tick tocks. He especially hates how time has effected his life recently. Because of it he had to move to a new apartment. New people to meet and new rules he had to get used to. Edd packed the last of his boxes into his car and he sighed. The worst thing was it wasn't even a room that he had to himself! He had to share it with some one named Matt Hargreaves. 

"He can't be that bad right Ringo!" Edd asked his pet cat as he started the car. The cat looked at him and me meowed some sort of response and curls up. Edd sighs as he got one last look at the place he had spent so many years at. 

Half an hour later he reached his new home. It had a huge clock in the center of the building. "Well that's fucking fantastic! A huge reminder of how my life turned around!" Edd almost growled as he pulled into the parking garage. 

As he got out he got is stuff and slammed his door shut (Of course not forgetting ringo). He goes up to the front desk and does everything he needs to do. He notices everyone in old timey clothing and he sighs. "Everyone is so comfortable with this curse but me..." he mutters to himself as he gets his keys. He thanks the lady and goes to his floor. He felt almost like the odd one out from everyone. He was in his usual green hoodie and pants while everyone had fancy or good looking get ups. But he didn't want to wear what represented him... he never liked what he was gifted. He went up to room number 202. "Well here it goes..." Edd says lowly as he knocks. A young man much taller, but not much older, than edd answers. "Well hello there! You must be Edd!" The young man said in a cheery voice. Edd smiles a little shyly. "That's me..."


	2. Sorry??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many new things and people are introduced. U are welcome my child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter will be longer!

The man smiled as he let edd inside. The room was very tidy and pretty big for just an apartment.  
"This is actually really nice..." Edd says in awe. The man giggles and holds a hand out to edd, "I'm Matt! As the paper may have already stated..." Edd shook his hand with a smile. This man's happiness was contagious! Matt shows Edd around and Edd, still salty tho, slowly starts to let himself relax here. He's gonna have to get used to this considering this is where he lives now. Edd begins to let his eyes wander and he gets a better look at his new room mate. He had neat ginger hair and a dust of freckles on his face. He wore a purple turtle neck with a green over coat. "1960s " Edd blurted as Matt turns around to look at him almost impressed."How did you know?!" He asked the green hooded man. "Lucky guess?" Edd lied as he looked down. Matt raised an eye brow at the sudden change of edd's mood. "What time are you?" Matt asked. Edd mumbled something. Matt leaned in and asked again. Edd snapped, "I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!!" Matt was taken back and his eyes widen. Edd takes a step back as he realized what he did. Matt clears his throat and stuttered, "w-well I'm sorry... um help yourself to any of the food in the cabinet and fridge...I'll be in my room." With that the tall ginger turned on his heel and walked to his room. Edd flopped on the couch in disbelief at what he did. He runs a hand through his hair. He breathes in and out evenly to calm his racing head. He ended up dozing off on the couch a few minutes later. About 2 hours later edd wakes up confused because he didn't even remember falling asleep. There was a blanket laid on him and his neck was sore from the position he was in. "Oh! You're finally awake!" Matt said as he walked out from the kitchen. Edd looked at him. "Matt I'm so sorry about earlier-" Matt stops him mid sentence. "Edd it's ok! Now I know you were just very tired!" Matt said with a smile. Edd sighs I'm relief and smiles at him, "thanks matt" Edd said. "Sure thing roomie!" Matt said as he sat next to him. Edd and Matt began to talk more and they learned more and more about each other. Matt worked at a fashion boutique and Matt found out Edd does art requests and commissions as his job. "That's awesome!!!!" Matt cheers and Edd blushes alittle. Edd thanked Matt and hid his blush. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh that must be tord!" Matt said getting up to get the door. He opened it to reveal a very, VERY, tired looking man with a light red shirt with dark red suspenders and the same color tie. "Hallo there Matt... Is that the new timey?" The man said with a heavy Norwegian accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Twas a longer chapter was born!!! WOO and thank you to those that already left kudos for the first chapter!!!


	3. New timey and old timey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord and Edd meet. Plenty of questioning and arguments are ahead children of the clock.

Matt hugged the red clad man. "Hey tord! You look awful!!! Did you not sleep again?!" Matt said worried. "No I didn't but tom is off in his time so he doesn't know..." The man now known as tord said as he smirked. "That's still not right tord! He's still gonna find out!" Matt scolded. Tord shrugged and let his gaze wander back to Edd, who was still on the couch. "Sooo, you're new aren't you?" Tord asked brushing past Matt, letting himself in. Edd nodded and watched as Tord flopped next to him. Edd could feel tord eyeing him up and down. Edd looked away more trying to ignore him. But he failed as tord started pressing questions at him. "You're a shy one ain't cha?" Tord inquired as he leaned forward to get a better look at Edd. "M-maybe?" Edd said blushing from the attention. "What time are you? 2000 something?" Tord continued and Edd got more tense. Few more questions followed with vague answers until Matt shushed tord. "Tord! You are making him sweat from the attention! Stand down dear chap!" Matt said from the other chair in the room. Tord laughed(more like a cackle). "I'm sorry newbie!" Tord said wiping a fake tear. Edd huffed annoyed and cuddled the blanket more. Once Tord was done with his laughing fit, the room filled with silence. ~ What seems like hours later(actually only 5 minutes) snoring broke the silence. Edd jumped slightly and looked at Tord.Matt chuckles and gets up to get a blanket. "He rarely sleeps so this is something you will not have the joy of listening or seeing" Matt explained as he draped the blanket onto tord. Tord shifted and lays onto his side. His feet were on edds lap but that was it. Edd didn't really mind tho the man had just been drilling him with questions a few minutes prior. "So this is tord... Who's tom?" Edd asked as he looked back at Matt, who had sat back down where he was before. "He's another friend of mine and tord! He can be a bit grumpy but he can be really sweet if he wanted to!" Matt giggled. Edd smiled and looked at the time. It was going on 7 in the evening. Edd sighed and laid a head back. He was tired again and he had no idea why. ~ Edd awoke to a voice talking softly to tord. He cracked an eye open to see a man with darker hazel hair that was spiked up. His eyes seemed black and his skin was pale.(but not as pale as Tord) He was rubbing Tords back trying to wake him gently. Tord had a scrunched up face as he groaned in annoyance. Anyone could tell he was having none of what this man is saying. "Are you Tom?" Edd asked sitting up more. The man jumped alittle and looked at Edd. "Yes?" The other man said. Edd smiled alittle. "I'm Edd, the new timey, according to tord." Tom relaxed and chuckles, "he called me that when I first met him but I literally share a room with him. So I rarely heard the end of it! Until Paul and pat came to this place" Edd tilted his head alittle confused. "Who's Paul and Pat?" He asked Tom. Tom shook his head and told him they meet each other soon and wen back to trying to wake tord. "Ya know you guys could just... Stay?" Edd offered tho he was alittle hesitant since he literally JUST met the two. But he didn't want tom to drag tord to their room. And it seems Matt has known these guys for awhile. Tom smiled, "that's real nice of you, Edd, was it? That'll actually be great... I'm too tired to carry him there..." Edd nods and smiles. "Im gonna head to my room so help your self to the other side of the couch" Edd then leaves and head to his room as tom takes his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tord come on. Edd plz.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FANFIC HERE also I'm changing Paul to Pauul and Patryk to Patryck  
> Have fun here I'm cringey af I know and by the way this is Time warp au. Also so sorry this was such a short chapter it's mostly an intro.


End file.
